In a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, a subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module (SIM) and/or in a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UTMS) network a SIM or a universal SIM (U-SIM) may be used to provide identification information that enables access to a network. The SIM may take the form of a removable chip that is insertable in a mobile terminal, it may take the form of a chip that is embedded in the mobile terminal and/or it may take the form of a software based SIM e.g. a virtual SIM (VSIM). In cases where a VSIM is used, the content of a traditional SIM card is not necessarily physically stored in a memory of a specific device. In these cases, the SIM card information may reside in a network database which may be accessed to obtain the relevant SIM information.